hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Korean Krauss
This is the thirtieth episode of the third season of the series. In this episode, the Final 6 are stranded in North Korea and must eliminate someone for the Final 5. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. Glenn31 I speed showered for you bro, come on! 2:09 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK, A SPECIAL EPISODE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN *''' : ""' *' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' *' : "We had a major problem!"' *' : "Looks like the plane crashed"' *' : "Right here in Cuba"' *' : "I wanted to go to the Bahamas"' *' : "But looks like we couldn't get there"' *' : "Anyway, our next destination is Korea"' *' : "And since Cuba is selling their old Cold War missiles to North Korea"' *' : "Then that's our ticket to Korea"' *' : "So here we are on this boat"' *' : "Filled with nuclear missiles :P "' *' : "On our way to the magical land of North Korea"' *' : "So yeah, let's start this episode"' The Arch Villain has joined the chat. 2:12 AwesomeTD *' : "RIGHT NOW"' *' : "On Total"' *' : "Drama"' *' : "ROLEPLAY quarter-finals!"' ... YOU MAY TALK 2:13 Glenn31 * : Scott? Where are you? 2:13 TrueCobalion * : Jo is done for, I am glad. 2:13 The Villainous Vulture * Over here Tubby, what's up? RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 2:13 The Villainous Vulture * *conf* The quarter finals, ugh! I'm starting to feel that stupid Dawn can actually make it to the finals again if she doesn't let us popular people stay in the game instead 1:13 Lettucecow * : Yes! The quarter-finals, can't believe that I just keep on making it so far every season, whooo! 1:13 TrueCobalion * : Yay, the quarter-finals! Not surprised Cody made it this far, like always :P But I'm so happy I was able to make it this far again, and this time with my Cody :D I mean, this already happened in the first season, but I didn't love Cody back then, and after last season with me being voted off so early, it just didn't seem like it counted for me making it far with Cody, but now that it's finally happening for real now, I gotta say that this game can't get any better than this :D Me and my Cody could finally win this together for once :D 2:21 Coolboy87 * Can we just get this started? 2:21 TDfan10 * : Explosivo wants to BOOM BOOM 2:13 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay guys looks like we are on our way to North Korea"' 2:13 Glenn31 * : Can we talk in Private? 2:14 The Villainous Vulture * Sure 2:14 TDfan10 * : BOOM! BOOM! *goes play with nukes* 2:14 AwesomeTD *' : "We will be in South Korea in 5 mins"' 2:14 The Villainous Vulture Sure* 2:14 Glenn31 * : 5 mins? Cool 2:14 TrueCobalion * : *activates bomb* Boom boom! 2:14 The Villainous Vulture * Izzy no! 2:14 TrueCobalion * : *grabs Izzy* No! 2:14 Lettucecow * : Ha ha! That wouldn't be such a happy ending 2:14 TDfan10 * : Hey! Put me down you mean and ugly Dawn! 2:14 The Villainous Vulture * Of course, they are nukes.. the worst kind Explosivo could play with :P 2:14 AwesomeTD *' : "Whoa! Looks like we have a problem"' 2:14 Coolboy87 * Tubby? 2:14 Glenn31 * : Again!? 2:14 TrueCobalion * : *calms Izzy down* 2:14 Lettucecow * : No way! What happened? 2:14 AwesomeTD *' : "These nuclear missiles are going to EXPLODE"' 2:14 TrueCobalion * : BOOM BOOM! * : IZZY NO! 2:15 Lettucecow * : OMG Izzy! 2:15 Coolboy87 * NO! 2:15 Glenn31 * : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 2:15 The Villainous Vulture * What the hell Izzy? 2:15 TrueCobalion * : Guys help! 2:15 AwesomeTD *' : "And they are all targeted for the United States"' 2:15 TrueCobalion * : BOOM Boo- wha? 2:15 Glenn31 * : That's ok, we're Canadian 2:15 AwesomeTD *' : "So we must STOP WW III"' 2:15 TrueCobalion * : *blinds Izzy* 2:15 AwesomeTD *' : "We must disable these missiles"' 2:15 Lettucecow * : disable missiles? 2:15 AwesomeTD *' : "Yes, we must stop this war before it ever begins"' 2:15 TrueCobalion * : How do we disable them? We have no training! 2:15 Coolboy87 * WW III!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 2:15 Glenn31 * : I'm not good with missiles 2:15 The Villainous Vulture * Um... Ok... 2:15 Dapi602 * : AAH A MISSILE IS GOING TO KILL ME CHRIS 2:15 TrueCobalion * : Boom boom! Missiles! 2:16 AwesomeTD *' : "These warheads are encrypted"' 2:16 Lettucecow * : Encrypted? 2:16 TrueCobalion * : Like that is going to help 2:16 AwesomeTD *' : "They will launch in 2 hours"' *' : "And they are all going for the USA"' *' : "So hurry up"' 2:16 The Villainous Vulture * Oh no... 2:16 Glenn31 * : Maybe there's an app for that *takes out iPhone* 2:16 TrueCobalion * : Izzy! * : What? 2:16 Lettucecow * : Good idea Owen 2:16 AwesomeTD *' : "So yeah, the person to disable gets immunity"' 2:16 Coolboy87 * Oh... 2:17 The Villainous Vulture * Perfect! 2:17 TrueCobalion * : I need you to turn into Brainzilla and find the bomb coordinates! * : That's you! 2:17 Lettucecow * : Izzy please just stay way from this 2:17 AwesomeTD *' : "Also people SING "' 2:17 TrueCobalion * : Oh, *turns into Brainzilla* Now where did I last see them * : Disabling a bomb! 2:17 The Villainous Vulture * How to disarm this bomb... 2:17 Glenn31 * : Mmmmm... yummy *eats bomb* 2:18 TrueCobalion * : Boom boom! Defusing! 2:18 The Villainous Vulture * Hm... *Grabs the iPhone* 2:18 TrueCobalion * : *rips open a latch* 2:18 Lettucecow * : *take ipod and go on youtube to watch the video : how to disarm a bomb* 2:18 Glenn31 * : I ate the bomb so it would blow in my tummy 2:18 Coolboy87 * a nuclear warhead missile decryption app? 2:18 TrueCobalion * : Red wire blue wire green wire 2:18 AwesomeTD *' : "Owen please don't EAT the bombs :P"' 2:18 Lettucecow * : *disarm the bomb* 2:18 Glenn31 * : Ooops, too late :P 2:18 AwesomeTD *' : "Cody wins!"' 2:18 Lettucecow * : Yes! 2:18 TrueCobalion * : OMG Cody :D *hugs Cody* * : Wires all around! 2:18 Glenn31 * : *taps disarm* 2:18 Lettucecow * : Yay *kisses Dawn* Looks like we win 2:18 The Villainous Vulture * Crap 2:19 TrueCobalion * : Yup *kisses Cody* Me and you are going to the semi-finals :D 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Cody wins"' 2:19 TrueCobalion * : We are too late 2:19 Lettucecow * : Yay! 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Cody is immune"' 2:19 Lettucecow * : Of course 2:19 Glenn31 * : What a waste of $2! 2:19 TrueCobalion * : But what about me? 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Cody has also saved the world"' 2:19 Lettucecow * : Awesome 2:19 Glenn31 * : I'll keep this app, I might need it sometime 2:19 TrueCobalion * : Cool, but I'm Cody's girlfriend, I should be immune also 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Fine the ELIMINATION TIME! :D"' 2:19 Lettucecow * : You'll be okay Dawn 2:19 The Villainous Vulture * Good Job Cody 2:19 TrueCobalion * : I hope so 2:19 AwesomeTD *' : "Time to vote"' 2:19 The Villainous Vulture * Out here? 2:19 TrueCobalion * : Wait, we're voting here :O 2:19 Coolboy87 * Time to vote 2:20 Glenn31 * : Do we vote here? 2:20 Lettucecow * : No one vote for my Dawn! 2:20 AwesomeTD BOOM BOOM BLOWS UP *' : "Oh no!"' *' : "Owen ate the bomb!"' 2:20 AwesomeTD *' : "I guess Owen is OUT! :D"' 2:20 Dapi602 * ' : "That's right! :D OUT!"' 2:20 Glenn31 * : X_x 2:20 Lettucecow * : Whoa! 2:20 The Villainous Vulture * Didn't see that coming 2:20 TrueCobalion * : Owen will be back :P 2:20 Coolboy87 * Wait so Owen loses 2:20 TrueCobalion * : I'm pretty sure that wasn't my fault :P 2:20 AwesomeTD *' : "I know Izzy"' *' : "Owen was stupid enough to eat it so it's his fault"' 2:20 Glenn31 * : *remains float out into ocean* 2:20 AwesomeTD *' : "Bye Owen"' 2:21 Coolboy87 * Owen ;( 2:21 The Villainous Vulture * Sorry Tubby 2:21 TrueCobalion * : Bye bye Owen 2:21 Lettucecow * : whoa! did he really die? 2:21 AwesomeTD *' : "Anyway, Owen is out, so we are now in the Final 5!"' 2:21 TrueCobalion * : Yes! Final 5! 2:21 Lettucecow * : Awesome! 2:21 TrueCobalion * : I am going to miss you owen! 2:21 Glenn31 * : See you in a minute Izzy *smirks then leaves* 2:21 Coolboy87 * Well then... guess I'm back in the finals 2:21 AwesomeTD *' : "Okay then Owen is out"' *' : "His player quit a long time ago though"' *' : "So he's not going to the semi-finals"' *' : "Anyway, that's it for this episode"' *' : "Next time we are going to New Zealand"''' THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED